No Greater Love
by LadyRaider
Summary: After Jump The Shark, Scully says goodbye to the Lone Gunmen


Disclaimer: They're not mine, I do not claim them  
  
*NO GREATER LOVE*  
  
JOHN 15:13: GREATER LOVE HATH NO MAN THAN THIS, THAT A MAN LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR HIS FRIENDS.   
  
As I stood there in front of their graves I almost couldn't believe it. I expected them to come up behind me and yell, 'got ya.' But the pang in my heart told me otherwise, they were gone. They gave their lives for everybody else. It brought a well known verse into my thoughts, in John, chapter 15 verse 13. 'Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends'. They did this, they gave their lives for us.  
  
Skinner comes behind me and places a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, and himself I think. Im glad he got them plots in Arlington Cemetery, they deserved so much more, they're hero's.  
  
It's strange, you think Hero and you think of Superman, or Batman, not 3 conspiracy nuts who ran a newspaper. But, their legacy will continue, Jimmy and Yves are making sure of that. It's not much in the way of compensation, but at least they'll be remembered.  
  
Somebody once said that we live only as long as we are remembered. Looking back on it I don't remember exactly who said it, but whoever it was, they had been right. The Lone Gunmen will forever be alive, in the minds of those who loved them.  
  
I remember the first time I met them, I'd thought they were crazy, the way the lived their lives, so paranoid, so edgy. Maybe they had good reason to be, maybe they went a little to far, but nonetheless, they'd helped us more times than I can count. And im forever in debt to them for it, them being among the living or dead.   
  
I wish Mulder was here, I wish I could find a way to let him know. They were his best friends, and he theirs. He should be here now, he should get his rightful chance to say goodbye.   
  
As I stand here staring at their graves im not entirely surprised by the feeling of tears running down my cheeks, the way I feel at the moment I should be sobbing. But being my ever strong self I will not allow my self to do that. At least in front of people, when I get home I'll probably sob. I've been doing that a lot lately. It's been so hard.  
  
Skinner turns and leaves, and now im all alone. I walk to the first grave, my 3 yellow roses in hand. I look down at the coffin of one Melvin Frohike a small sob escapes my throat and I close my eyes to fight the rest back. My efforts are to no avail. I let one of the yellow roses go and it slowly falls until it lands on the dark wood. I slowly walk to Byers' grave and do the same, more sobs escaping my throat, I've long since tried to stop them, my efforts are useless. Then with the last rose in hand I go to where Langley's headstone rest. I let the last rose fall then walk to where I can see all three of the white headstones.  
  
"I never thought that this day would come, or at least not this soon. There are so many things to thank you for, so many things that weren't said. I'll see you again someday ok? Goodbye's not forever. Thank you, for everything. For helping me when I needed help, for helping me when Mulder needed my help, for helping me with William…you have truly been wonderful friends. And I hate to lose that. Please don't forget that I love you guys, I always will. You guys have been more of brothers to me than my own have. I'll always remember you, you will never be forgotten. Not by me or anybody else you knew. You're heroes, crazy isn't it? There's truly no greater love than the love you showed. Until we meet again."   
  
Then I turned from their graves, wiping the tears away and waiting for the rest to fall. When I got into my car I just sat, sat and stared. One of those stares where your not really looking at anything, more looking past it. All the memories came flooding back. From the first day we met to the last time we talked. Knowing I wouldn't be able to drive in my current state I sat and waited for the tears to stop falling, for at least enough time for me to get home. A breeze past through my car and I looked around for an open window. But there was none. I smiled and although I thought it impossible even more tears fell. I fell asleep in my car not to long after that.  
  
When I woke up there were 3 doves sitting on the hood of my car. I looked at them for the longest time, their white feathers shined bright in the darkness of the morning. They looked at me as well, and after minutes of our silent exchange they flew off into the sky. I watched them as flew until they'd flown so far I could no longer see them.  
  
"Goodbye my friends."   
  
As I headed home the sun began to rise, something I wouldn't have been seeing if it wasn't for the men we had just committed into the earth.   
  
Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.   
  
The tears once again began to fall.  
  
a/n: *sob* I wanted to write about the lone gunmen, and I thought that the verse John 15:13 was perfect. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. 


End file.
